The present invention relates to a toy including a running toy member adapted to run along a track by rotation of the driving wheels of the toy member. More particularly, the invention is concerned with a toy member which is adapted to move back and forth along a track in response to reversal of the direction of rotation of the driving wheels. The toy member turns its head upon reversal of the driving wheels, and performs various actions when its head turns.
Toys are known which run along a track formed of a plurality of track pieces. If the track is in the form of an endless or closed loop, the toy need not be provided with a mechanism for reversing the running direction, because the toy runs continuously in only one direction. However, when the track includes a starting end and a terminal end, the toy must be provided with a mechanism for switching the running direction thereof in order that the toy may run continuously in a reciprocating manner along the track. In the case of a toy adapted to run on a track by rotation of the driving wheels, the toy is adapted to run back and forth by alternate reversal of the rotation of the driving wheels. Such switching of the running direction of the toy itself can attract an infant's interest. However, this interest will be very much enhanced if other actions, such as singing or turning of the head portion toward the new running direction, are performed at the time the running direction is switched. In particular, when the toy has the appearance of an animal, it is important and highly desirable that the toy perform various actions simulating those of a real living animal. The commercial value of a running toy having the configuration of an animal will be increased by a combination of such various actions.
The present invention provides a running toy capable of performing a plurality of the above-described desired actions.